


One Shots-Awesomeness231 Style

by awesomeness231



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeness231/pseuds/awesomeness231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love to hear what you guys think! And for my Blue is The New Black readers, I have not abandoned the fic. I know I haven't updated in a while but I will get around to it I promise!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Comment What You Wanna See! er...read XD

Okay Guys! Put suggestions in the comments section below on what Korrasami stuff you want me to write. Any AU, situation, blabety blabety blah. You comment, and I will be awesome and write it and yeah. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear what you guys think! And for my Blue is The New Black readers, I have not abandoned the fic. I know I haven't updated in a while but I will get around to it I promise!


	2. The Dentist Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra does NOT like going to the dentist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is my first one shot-y thing so I hope you enjoy! Oh and I'm writing this because I got two cavities filled today and I was thinking about how Korra would do at the dentist so yeah

“I don’t wanna go.”

“Korra you have too.”

“I don’t want all that metal shit in my mouth!”

It has been six months and Asami is trying to get her girlfriend to go to the dentist. The only problem? Korra hates the dentist and the tools scare the crap out of her.

“Korra please just get in the car.”

“No!”

“All they are going to do is clean your teeth! Come on it’s not going to be like last time.”

The last time Korra went to the dentist she had a cavity. The sound of the drill was what she hated the most. Normally when you get a cavity filled they numb your mouth so you don’t feel the drilling. Korra saw the drill and freaked so they had to knock her out. 

“I don’t care you know I hate the dentist!”

“Just get in the fucking car.”

“Not happening!”

Asami had a half hour to get her stubborn girlfriend to her appointment. Then…she had an idea.

“Tell you what Korra, if you get in the car and behave in the appointment, you can tie me to the bed and have your way with me later.”

“I’m not going.”

Well…this is gonna be harder than Asami thought.

“You would really pass up the chance to fuck me while I’m tied up? Wow you must be scared shitless.”

“I AM NOT SCARED! I just hate it!”

Asami thought for a second. 'Hmmm…maybe it’s time to show her what I just bought. Yes that might work.' 

“Alright fine. I will cancel the appointment if you come upstairs with me for a sec.”

Korra followed Asami upstairs to their room. Asami starts to dig around for something under the bed.

“Asami what the heck are you doing?”

“I just bought something that might change your mind about going to the dentist. Ah here we go!”

Asami held up a strap on.

“Uh…” Korra said.

“If you behave at the dentist, we can try this thing out tonight.”

“Can you also be tied up?”

“Ugh fine. You behave, and then you can make me unable to sit properly tomorrow. Deal?”

“Deal.”


	3. What The Heck Are You Watching?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami catches Korra watching a certain something...

“Hey Korra I’m home!”

“Oh fuck.” Korra slammed the laptop shut right before Asami came into the room. Thank god she didn’t actually take anything off yet.

“Hey babe what do you want to eat…Korra why are you blushing?”

“Uh…no reason…”

“Alright gimme the laptop. C’mon hand it over.”

‘Oh crap time to panic’ Korra thought. 

“Korra give it here.”

“Uh…um…MINE!” With that Korra took off dodging Asami in front of the doorway only to slam her toe into the corner of the wall. And she dropped the laptop.

Asami walked over and instead of helping her girlfriend up, she opened the laptop. 

“Really Korra?”

“Heh heh…oh come on everybody watches porn at one point or another!”

Asami raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Korra that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Huh?”

“This stuff sucks. I am showing you the best porn sites on the internet later. Seriously you need help if these are the only ones you use.”

Korra just stared at her girlfriend. “Wait so you’re not pissed?”

“Nope.”

“Good. NOW HELP ME UP PLEASE.”


	4. I Heard You Say My Name Really Loud What’s Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks in on her girlfriend saying her name...XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE ONE SHOTS ALREADY HOLY CRAP!

“Oh…oh Korra…”

Asami sat on the bed. Korra has been out for a few days doing avatar stuff and Asami missed being able to mess around, hence the fact that she was masturbating while imagining Korra was doing these things to her. Little did she know, Korra was on her way home.

The avatar got to the front door and heard Asami scream her name really loud.

“Oh shit! Asami!” She metal bent the lock so she didn’t have to go through her keys, dropped everything in her hands, and bolted up the stairs. 

“Oh fuck! Korra!” As soon as Asami hit her climax Korra ran into the room. 

“Asami! Are you…okay…?”

“Shit! Korra! I thought you weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow!”

“Uh…no I finished…were you just masturbating and saying my name?”

“NO! Maybe! Yes…”

Korra snickers. “You know you sitting naked in the bed is a pretty good turn on.”

“Well you scaring the shit out of me is a pretty bad turn off.”

“Can I fix that?”

“Nobody’s stopping you.” Asami said.

“Alrighty then.” 

With that Korra jumped onto the bed and started to kiss her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have a prompt put it in the comments below!


	5. Rohan Decides to Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami get caught doing the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the first smutty thing I have ever really written so be nice :D

“Okay Jinora, you are old enough to babysit your siblings now. You aren’t completely alone; Korra and Asami are staying here for a few days. But they are asleep right now so…” Tenzin is drilling Jinora on how the night is going to go. Ever since Rohan came along, Tenzin and Pema have never been able to go out on their own. Now that Jinora was 14, her parents decided to let her babysit for a few hours. Couldn’t hurt right? 

/

Korra woke up and groggily rubbed her eyes. She sits up and looks at the clock. It’s 10:03. 

“Korra get back here you’re warm.” Asami woke up as well but stayed in her spot. Her voice was a bit husky, as was Korra’s.

“Alright I was just stretching.” 

Korra goes back to her original spot and Asami snuggles up to her girlfriend. That’s when Asami notices that Korra’s neck is really close to her face. The engineer decides to mess with Korra a bit. She latches on and starts to give Korra a hickey. The avatar doesn’t protest, and one thing leads to another. 

“Wait.” Korra says. “We have to be really quiet. “If anyone comes in while we are messing around, we will never hear the end of it. Not to mention, Tenzin’s mini cockblockers are going to be alone tonight so we have to be careful.”

“Oh yeah Jinora is babysitting tonight. Okay we will both be extra quiet.”

/

Jinora stays up reading one of her romance novels on the couch. It was getting pretty heated…in fact it was like she could hear the moans in real life. Her parents didn’t know this kind of stuff was in it, and Jinora didn’t either until she actually read the book. But hey, it was entertaining. Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan have been put to bed already. Korra and Asami were passed out when Jinora went to say goodnight. It was the perfect time to read her book.

/

Korra leaves a trail of kisses and playful bites down Asami’s torso. The older woman squirms as Korra reaches her destination. The avatar puts her hands on the hem of Asami’s pants and pulled them down extra slow, just to tease her. 

“K-Korra…stop…teasing…”

“I will stop when I want to stop Ms. Sato.” Korra said with an evil little grin on her face. 

The southerner flicked her girlfriend’s clit with her hand and Asami gripped the bed sheets holding back a moan. 

Korra moves her face closer to Asami’s pleasure center and moved her tongue over the engineer’s clit painfully slow. 

“Korra I…I need you”

Korra smiled with pure lust in her eyes and started to slip two fingers inside.

/

Jinora fell asleep with the book in her hands awhile ago. She wakes up to the sound of one of her siblings walking around. She looks over the couch and sees her youngest brother, Rohan, opening the door to Korra and Asami’s room.

“Rohan come back here, now!” She whispers. Suddenly Korra and Asami yell when they see the young airbender at the door and Jinora runs over to get Rohan away. But why would they yell?

When Jinora gets to the door she sees why. The yelling woke up Ikki and Meelo too so they were all at the door. Korra and Asami tried covering themselves up with the sheets but Jinora knew exactly what they were doing before Rohan came to the door.

“Okay guys nothing to see here go back to bed. You too Rohan.”

Jinora tried to get everybody back to their rooms before the couple underneath the covers had another heart attack and her siblings figured out what they were doing. After that was done Jinora opened the door to Korra and Asami’s room again and simply said:

“You guys are washing the sheets.”


	6. Korra Lets Something Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the tittle says :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first non-sexual prompt I got. Enjoy!

Korra was sleeping over at Asami’s place tonight. The two 9th graders were sitting in Asami’s room talking about how awkward it was dating Mako.

“He just radiates awkward!” Asami said. 

“I know right!” The two girls exploded into a fit of giggles. 

“You know,” Asami says “I bet he would go insane if Mako saw us kissing or something. Just imagine his face! Uh…Korra? You okay?”

Korra just stared at Asami. “Uh…kiss…you…”

“Korra back to reality please!”

Asami waved her hand in front of the younger girl’s face for a few seconds and Korra blinked a few times. 

“Wait what?”

“Korra…do you like girls?”

“WHAT? WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA? I MEAN YEAH I WOULD KISS YOU AND PROBABLY DATE YOU BUT I DON’T LIKE GIRLS! Wait…oh crap…I’m going to stop talking now…”

Asami just started laughing hysterically. 

“I guess now is as good a time as ever.” She said between giggles. “Korra I really like you. Apparently you like me too so I think it’s a good time to do this.”

Asami leaned in and kissed a red faced Korra lightly on the cheek.

“Hey Asami?” Korra said.

“Yeah?”

“Are we dating now?”

Asami smiled. “Do you want to?” 

“Yes.”

“Then yeah, we’re dating.”

“YAY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a prompt put it in the comments below XD


	7. First time (Korra Lets Something Slip Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the last chapter. Takes place a few years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second time writing smut. The first time I did my friend wanted to see and her response was "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE INNOCENT KATE WHO USED TO MAKE DRAGONS OUT OF LEGOS?" My response was "the internet. And smutty fanfiction." I'm just imagining what she is going to say about this one XD

Korra and I sit on her bed in our college dorm. I’ve been thinking about things for awhile now…things about her. I should tell her I want to but…what if she doesn’t want to do it? I mean that’s probably not true because we have been dating since 9th grade but still…she might not be comfortable with the idea in general…no…I’m going to tell her. Tonight. 

“Hey…Korra?”

“Yeah?”

“I uh…do you think we could try something tonight?”

I saw a tiny blush appear on Korra’s face.

“Uh…what do you mean? Like a new studying method or…something else?”

“Something else…look, we have been dating for a few years and…well…I want to start doing stuff…with you. It’s okay if you want to wait a bit longer it’s not that big a deal but-”

Korra pulls me into a kiss. She pulls back after a few seconds.

“Yeah…I do too…I just never knew how to say it…and I’ve never done it before so that kinda adds to the list of reasons to not say anything about it.”

“I’ve never done it either but…I’m ready. Are you?” 

“Yeah…yeah I am.”

Our lips meet and I can feel myself being pushed back onto the bed. Before I know it Korra is above me. I sit up for a second to get my shirt off. She takes hers off too and kisses me again. Her lips part and she uses her tongue to ask for entrance, which I give without hesitation. I can feel a familiar warmth between my legs but it’s a bit different now. 

Korra moves to my neck and her lips make contact. She sucked at the flesh softly. I leaned my head to the side so I could have as much of this amazing feeling as possible. After about thirty seconds Korra moved down to my chest. She looked up before doing anything.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Y-yes. If I want you to stop I will say it okay?”

Korra nods and gently takes one of my nipples into her mouth. She gently sucks and nips at it a few times before moving on to the other one. My back arches trying to get as much contact as possible. 

She moves a bit lower and looks up at me.

“Good?”

“Good. Keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CLIFFHANGER! And I like to think that the first few times they did stuff Korra would ask about everything first XD


	8. LEAVE PROMPTS

Guys comment your prompts! Tell your friends and family this thing isn't going to be updated often if I don't start getting ideas! I'm going back to school next week and I won't be able to update as often but please leave your prompts and I will update as frequently as possible! As for my blue is the new is the new black readers, I will update that fic as soon as I can but i have been having a bit of a writer's block for that story in particular. Please bare with me.


	9. Pai Sho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra keeps beating Asami at Pai Sho

“WHAT? HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!?”

“I told you I could beat your ass at Pai Sho.” Korra said smirking.

“NO! I DEMAND A REMATCH!” Asami yelled.

“Jeez you don’t have to yell I’ll just kick your butt again.”

“SHUT UP AND SET UP THE BOARD!”

“Alright fine.”

Asami and Korra were talking about how during their stay at the motel, Asami beat Bolin at Pai Sho multiple times. Korra said casually that she could beat Asami and she took that as a challenge, which it kinda was. Korra ended up being right. 

/

“KORRA HOW THE HECK DO YOU KEEP BEATING ME?!?!”

“Hey I was cooped up in a compound for a big chunk of my life, so I usually ended up playing Pai Sho with Katara. I used to beat her a lot too.”

Asami just stared at her girlfriend. Then, she had an idea.

“Korra get ready we are going to the spirit world.”

“Why? We only got back from our vacation a week ago.” 

“I know. If anybody can beat you at Pai Sho, Iroh can.”

“Uh…alright then. This could get pretty interesting. Tell you what Sams, if I lose to Iroh, you can tease me all you want. If I win, I get extreme bragging rights. After all, I haven’t played in years!”

“Fine. Just get ready I need to see you lose.”

"Oh, I'm not losing."

"We'll see."


	10. Korra is a horrible babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A water balloon fight gets a bit out of hand

“Rohan come back! Please?”

Korra and Asami were tasked with taking care of Rohan for the day, so Tenzin and Pema could take a break. Korra was sure it wouldn’t be too hard. Boy was she wrong. 

Rohan was the type of kid who ran all around the house non-stop like he was on an extreme sugar high. So far this has been going on for about an hour. Asami was too tired to keep running after him so she was crashing on the couch, while Korra tried to make sure Rohan didn’t get hurt, let alone break anything. That’s when Korra got an idea to get him to stop. It was risky, but she was willing to try anything at this point.

“Hey Rohan!”

“Yeah?”

“WATER BALLOON FIGHT IN THE BACKYARD LETS GO!”

“AWESOME!”

With Korra’s luck Asami was going to flip out when her backyard was all muddy, although Korra could easily fix it. Either that or her girlfriend will come out at the exact wrong time and get a balloon to the face, ruining her hair and getting her extremely pissed off. 

/

Both Korra and Rohan are completely soaked. Bolin and Opal came over to say hi and immediately started playing too. Then Tenzin and Pema came to pick Rohan up, and also decided to have some fun. Rohan was on Korra’s shoulders, Opal was on Bolin’s and to everyone’s surprise, Pema was on Tenzin’s. They all were trying to soak each other more than they already were and this made it more fun. 

That’s when Asami came outside. 

That’s also when Korra threw a water balloon at her white tank top by accident, making her bra visible to everyone. Korra and the others freeze on their tracks. 

After a few seconds Asami speaks.

“Korra honey?”

“Y-yes?”

“Prepare to die of water balloon annihilation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra is gonna get her ass kicked XD


	11. Break

Hey guys! I am going to be taking a little break from writing for awhile. There is just a lot of things going on in my life right now and I don't have the time that I need to write. I will work on the chapters for all of my fics but they wont actually be updated for a bit. I hope you are all amazingly awesome! See ya when I see ya!


End file.
